A Dream?
by Jongdae88
Summary: Joonmyun Oppa,kenapa harus begini?/ "Kim Jongdae imnida..." / "Eomma,Appa kemana kok belum pulang?"/ "Yeoboseyo...ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!"/ "Apakah kamu Kim Jongdae atau Chen?" / "Sepertinya muka anda familiar..." / EXO with OC.Oneshot.


**A dream?**

**Cast :Do hye-in (OC)**

** Kim jongdae(Chen Exo-m)**

** Kim joonmyeon(Suho exo-k)**

** Kim jongin (Kai exo-k)**

** Park hyena (OC)**

** Do Hyemin (OC)**

** Kim Hyejong (OC)**

**Genre :Find it by yourself!**

**Warning:Typo bertebaran**

**Seoul,January 12****nd ****2012**

"Hye-in!Palliwa!Aku tidak mau terlambat di acara ulang tahunku ini Hye-ah!""Ne,kyungsoo oppa!sebentar lagi aku selesai!tinggal final touch!".Hai,namaku yang barusan berteriak adalah Kyungsoo Oppa alias Do adalah kakakku yang lebih tua 4 tahun daripada sekarang semester 8/terakhir di Inha University dengan jurusan seni suara,universitas terpandang di aku?aku mengambil jurusan seni tari di Inha University juga dan sekarang aku semester 4.

*at Kyungsoo's birthday*

"Kyungsoo-ah Saengil chukkae ya!" ucap Joon Myeon Oppa,alias Suho oppa,teman dekat kyungsoo oppa sekaligus orang yang aku suka 7 tahun ini.7 tahun?mengapa ya aku sekuat itu?ya,karena tidak ada orang yang bisa menandingi kebaikan Suho oppa. "Ne,gamsahamnida Suho-ah!" "Su..su..Suho Oppa!"panggilku dengan gugup. "Ye,Hye-ah?ada apa?" "Itu yang disebelahmu siapa,Oppa?" "Ah… ,namanya Park yeojachinguku selama 4 tahun ini" DEG! Hatiku terasa dicabik-cabik hingga aku tidak salah dengar?4 tahun?lalu,apa yang aku lakukan selama ini sia-sia?menunggu Suho oppa?Arghh,rasanya terlalu sakit! "Ah,begitu toh Oppa,oppa,aku mau izin pulang terlebih dahulu ya?aku tidak enak badan" kyungsoo oppa menatap ku seakan berkata jadi-hanya-seginikah-perjuanganmu? Dan aku hanya balik menatapnya dan berkata dengan mataku(?) oppa mengangguk-angguk pun dipersilahkan pulang oleh kyungsoo pulang berjalan ditawarkan olah jongin oppa aku tetap tidak mau.

*Sampai rumah*

Aku membanting pinta kamarku denga keras dan menguncinya dan mulai menangis tidak percaya semua yang kulakukan 7 tahun sia-sia?apa ini hanya mimpi?ahhh semua terlalu nyata..

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ketika pagi hari_

"Hye-in!Ireonaaaaaaaaa!"Hyaaa,kyungsoo oppa!aku tahu suaramu itu tinggi,tapi tidak digunakan untuk hal-hal yang seperti ini dong! "Ye,arraseo oppa,chankkaman!"aku menatap cermin dan… "Arrgghh!" "Ye,Hye-ah?Waeyo?" "A..aa..ani oppa" "oh yasudah,ppaliwa!" Hyaa!Mukaku hancur kusai masai,lingkaran hitam,pipiku tirus sekali._.aku bergegas ke kamar mandi dan mandi(?)

_15 minutes later_

"DO HYE IN!" Panggil kyungsoo oppa dengan lembutnya(?). "Ye oppa,chankkaman..Sedikit lagi!"aku pun bergegas keluar kamar dan sarapan bersama kyungsoo … "Hye-ah,jadi perjuanganmu hannya sampai disini saja?" "Yaaa..begitulah…"

*skip pulang sekolah*

Hatiku sudah ceria sudah mulai melupakan suho seketika aku menangis ketika melihat apa yang ada oppa….dengan Hyena?mengapa mereka melakukan itu,didepanku pula!aku pun lari terbirit-birit(?)menuju taman menangis sesenggukan. "Agasshi,neo gwenchana?" "hikss..hiksss..ani.." "agasshi,uljimayo" lalu seketika namja asing itu memeluk pun tidak menolak karena aku masih benar-benar sakit hati. Aku pun mulai pun membuka pembicaraan."agasshi,siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan hati hati. "Do anda?" "namaku Kim jongdae." "ah jongdae-ssi.." " aku ada embel-embel –ssi" "ah,ne jong..chen" kataku sambil pun mulai bercerita tentang diri masing-masing hingga malam.

*skip 3 Tahun kemudian*

Aku pun mematut diri didepan ,sudah ,sudah terpasang. Rambut,sudah ,terlalu ,kalau orang mau menikah harus segugup ini kah?ya,hari ini aku,Do hye-in,eh tapi sedikit lagi namaku akan berubah menjadi KIM hye-in. tebak aku menikah dengan siapa hari ini?ya,aku akan menikah dengan Kim jongdae alias selama 3 tahun kita berkenalan kita cocok masing-masing. "Hye-ah,sekarang sudah saatnya." "Ye,Kyungsoo Oppa,oh ya oppa!Hyemin mana?" "ada,sama eommanya" "ohh" kyungsoo oppa yang belum lama oppa menikah 2 Tahun lalu.

*5 tahun kemudian*

"Eomma!Appa mana sih gak pulang-pulang?" "Sabar ya Hye-Jong..Appa mu akan segera pulang…dari rumah sakit".Yah beginilah hidupku ,namun mengalami kecelakaan parah ketika Hye-Jong,anakku yang berumur 3 tahun sedang bermain ditengah jalan.2 tahun ini,dia belum sadar dari telponku berdering "ne,yeoboseyo?... " "apaaa..?!tidaak mungkin!"aku tak percaya hal oppa meninggal? tidak mungkin! tidaaak!seketika semuanya gelap.

*Pemakaman Chen*

"Appaaaa!appa jangan tinggalin aku sama eomma!kasihan eomma,appa!appa jahaat!jahat,jahat,jahat!" "Hyejong, sudah tenang disana!" "tidak bisa eomma,tapikan~" "Hyejong cukup!eomma juga sedih hyejong!bukan hanya hyejong!" "chen,mengapa kau meninggalkanku secepat ini chen,kita belum mewujudkan mimpi mimpi kita chen!"teriakku aku melihat chen berlari lalu memeluknya. "Chen oppa!jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!" "Hye-in awas!" "Eomma awasss!" teriak Kyungsoo oppa serta Hyejong ini?kenapa tiba tiba chen menghilang dari sampingku?ketika aku menengokkan kepala…

"HYE IN AWASSS!"

"Agasshi,bangun!ini sudah malam,kau tidak kedinginan,mengapa kau tidur dibangku taman seperti ini?" aku pun mulai membuka mata dan aku pun terlonjak kaget. Jadi,ini hanya mimpi kah?. ketika aku menengok untuk melihat namja tersebut…

"Kim jongdae?chen?...benarkah..benarkah kalau kau~?"

"Ne,Aggashi,saya jongdae atau chen,Agasshi siapa ya?Rasanya muka Agasshi familiar…"

=====================================End======================================


End file.
